


Make Do and Mend

by NEStar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Just a look at the team in a different setting, England in World War II.





	Make Do and Mend

“Well this is a new sight.”

 

Samantha Carter gave a wide smile to the hangar mechanic, “Murray, would you believe they  _ finally _ let me have a Spitfire.”

 

The large Jamaican man smiled back at her as he rolled the stairs up to the cockpit, “How many fags did you have to give up for that bribe, Flight Captain?”

 

“None at all,” she said as she climbed down the stairs, “I just have to do this two more times before dinner.”

 

“Good luck with that, mama.”

 

“Thanks Murray.”

 

Pulling off her tight fighting leather flight cap, Samantha gave her hair a good shake as she walked out of the hanger -- and right into one rather handsome RAF officer.

 

“Where the hell did you come from?”

 

“Southampton, sir.” she replied smartly.

 

The Air Commodore she had run into looked her up and down, “In pearls?”

 

“One must do what one can to keep up moral,” she answered, “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I have a driver waiting at the gate house.”

 

“Oh, off to dinner at the Ritz?” He asked and Samantha caught a sparkle in his eyes -- lovely brown eyes, that went ever so well with his brown hair… even if there was a bit of gray creeping into the edges.

 

“Sadly, not tonight.” she gave him a wink, “But I am free Friday evening.”

 

The stunned look on his face really did suit him.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Have a good flight this morning, Miss Carter?” her driver asked as she walked through the gate.

 

“Perfectly lovely, Dr. Jackson,” she opened the door and slid into the transport rover, “Jerry must have slept in this morning.”

 

“How kind of them,” he replied as he pulled away from the base.

 

After several moments, Samantha breached the silence, “Daniel, how well do you know the officers on base?”

 

Well, I can’t say I know the Air Marshal all that well, but I have driven most of the others at one time or other.”

 

Was he purposefully making this hard for her, “I ran into an Air Commodore this morning, O’Neill.”

 

“Ah…”

 

She turned to look at him full on, “is that all you have to say?”

 

“You do have a talent for finding difficult men.”

 

“How dare you, Daniel Jackson! Just because you went to school with my brother and spent more summers at our house then I can recount; that does not give you the right to make such sweeping statements!”

 

“Come now, Sam, don’t be sore. I was just teasing, but judging by your reaction, I’d say that I hit the mark.”

 

She turned and looked out the window.

 

“I meet him once or twice at University; he was an alum and he would come out to watch the football matches.” Daniel offered up as way of apology. “And I only say he’s difficult because his wife and son died in the first bombing of London.”

 

“Oh, poor man.” 

 

Yes, rather. So you may consider going easy on him.” Daniel said as he pulled to a stop in front of the Eastleigh Airport.

 

Sam grabbed her gear from the back seat and hopped out, “Daniel, when have I been anything other than a perfect lady.”

 

The sound of Daniel’s laughter followed her as she walked through the airport gate, on her way to her second delivery of the day.


End file.
